


Dusty With Starlight

by prongsno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, jily, running to las vegas, what a time to be alive, what a time to be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/pseuds/prongsno
Summary: She silences him with a kiss; quick, snappy and determined.“All I want is this. All I need is this. You. Just you.”





	Dusty With Starlight

It’s a hot day in July when he takes her hand and asks her where she wants to go.

 _Anywhere_ , she says breathlessly.

She grips hold of his shirt, afraid he’s going to disappear right in front of her and pulls him close.

He’s always been her anchor, keeping her sane and giving her that stability and motivation. He’s the hope she has in the world. And, as she stares up at him with stars in her eyes, she could go anywhere as long as she’s with him. He’s dizzy just staring at her, she’s so enchanting and breathtaking that he still can’t quite understand why she’s even happy being with him.

He pales in comparison but it feels right with her hand in his, with her sweet lips and kisses that could melt ice caps and make mountains crumble.

He’s an avalanche and she’s the one lone cause.

The sun’s hot against their backs, but they entwine their fingers together like they never want to part. Sweet whispers and trickles of laughter, fluttering hands and that feeling of lightheadedness when it feels just so good.

He’s kissing her again, and he doesn’t care that it’s the fifteenth time already.

“Marry me,” he breathes against her lips.

It’s only a faint murmur, so quiet that for a moment he doesn’t even realise that the words dropped out at all.

It’s the adrenaline and the woozy-wobbly state of his mind when he’s with her, but he doesn’t regret saying it for a second.

And when she opens her eyes he has to hold his breath because it’s like the brightest, softest, emerald green and he’s still not used to it after all this time.

He shivers against her, unsteady even though they’re sat by the pavilion.

“Okay.”

There’s no mistaking her reply.

Even though the waves are crashing in front of them as they stare out to sea… even though seagulls are everywhere and holler at pedestrians for some of their fish and chips… even though his heart beats, thundering against his chest as she smiles up at him. Her voice is set, definitive and clear compared to the rest of his world which is driven by chaos and madness.

It feels right.

They feel right.

There’s no worries or ifs or buts or maybes.

Just them and the future that’s ahead.

“Let’s do it,” she says, putting one last chip in her mouth before standing.

She wipes the back of her dress, her feet itching to move.

He stares at her, a massive grin widening onto his face.

“Now?” he laughs, elated.

There’s no need for an answer.

She offers out a hand and he takes it without a second delay.

They’re already up, leaving their fish and chips abandoned by the pier and running as they chase the waves.

The seagulls can eat their leftovers.

They have a plane to catch.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?”

James Potter was always one for asking questions at the worst possible times.

The plane’s just set off, the heavy engine making his ears ring and pop like he’s in a bubble. The seat-belt sign flashes on.

He stares at her, wanting to make _sure_ this is what she wants.

“We’ve got all the time in the world… if you want a dream wedding with your family and our friends…”

She silences him with a kiss; quick, snappy and determined.

“All I want is this. All I need is this. _You. Just you_.”

He knows she’s telling the truth. It’s not just that look of certainty in her eye (that gleam that shimmers like ice crystals and diamonds) but the way she holds his hand as if it’s their first time.

He can’t believe she still makes him feel like this.

They’ve only been dating for a number of months… but he already knows her by heart. There’s no need to memorise when it’s as easy and breathing.

They can’t stop laughing when the plane lands. Their hands burn as they pull their luggage and they spend ten minutes lost inside the massive airport.

It’s all so surreal, but neither stop smiling.

It’s right. How could it not be?

When they finally say yes, with contagious smiles and giddy trickles of laughter that leave them breathless, it’s like seeing dawn for the first time.

That moment where you hold your breath, in complete awe that there’s something so beautiful in the world that you know about but have never actually seen before. And you think to yourself, why did it take me this long?

She’s like the dawn; bright, fierce and mesmerising. And he’s completely enthralled.

He calls her Mrs Potter as they walk down the streets of Las Vegas, hand in hand. He calls her Mrs Lily Potter as they share an ice cream and take hundreds of selfies.

Anything and everywhere.

They take a picture of them outside a typical chapel with a thatched, grey roof. Their heads close together, tongues out and sunglasses on.

James sends it to their group chat with the caption ‘Lovely day to get married’.

Sirius messages first with two simple words: _called it_. Peter sends the crying emoji and Remus states he's already planning a party for when the two of them come back.

They leave their hand-prints all over the city, they paint it in their colours and by the time they’re ready to leave it’s as if this is Their City.

“Are you ready to face the world again, Mrs Lily Potter?” he asks with a grin, squeezing her hand and kissing her palm.

“With you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble prompt I had on my tumblr! :)


End file.
